


Winter's Falling

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AND FLOWERS, Fluff, Harry's a florist, Louis takes care of dragons, M/M, dragons!, thats it really, what more could you want really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry gets a late night visitor that can breathe fire and Louis' just really passionate about dragons.





	Winter's Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love dragons? Probably psychopaths. I was originally planning a completely different dragon fic but that would've taken much longer and I didn't have the patience so just take this schmoop fest.

 

Harry was meditating when he first heard it. The shrill cry of pain. He was in what he dubbed as ‘his cave’ by the shore and startled at the noise. His eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the light coming from the entrance of said cave.

 

Just as he spotted the wounded creature the cry came again. It was beautiful lying there, a small dragon, months old at best. The pale moonlight illuminated it's red and gold scales and graceful neck. It's wing seemed to be marred with scorch marks that did nothing to dull it's beauty.

 

Harry approached slowly as to not frighten his little guest. The dragon turned toward him at the movement and watched him with careful, intelligent eyes.

 

“Hey there little fella,” Harry placated, his hands up in defense. “I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna help” He spoke in his most soothing voice approaching even slower. He stopped when the dragon screeched and stood at his movements. “Okay, hey it's okay. I'll stay right here.”

 

This seemed to placate the dragon as it laid again still watching Harry. Harry observed the wound as well as he could from the distance. No normal fire could harm a dragon so he assumed the wound came from the thunder storm raging a mere half hour ago. His heart ached for the poor creature as he could only imagine the pain the newborn was feeling.

 

He'd have to bring it to the village he decided. Someone surely would have a friend or a friend of a friend who worked in dragon health. Probably Niall he decided, as Niall knows everyone. But first he needed to approach his wary new friend.

 

He started to stand but the dragon emitted a low growl from it's relaxed position on the floor. He figured a growl was better than a screech but he opted to crawl on his knees instead figuring his towering height would scare the baby. He wonders if the dragon child has even had exposure to humans before. He certainly hasn't had much exposure to dragons himself.

 

As he crawls about a foot away the dragon stands again, ready to flee, eyeing him but not baring its teeth so Harry assumes it's a good sign. He holds his hand out for the beast to sniff hoping it's at least a little acquainted with humans and won't bite his hand off in the process.

 

He shivers at the warmth of the dragons breath on his hand. The child takes two steps closer, then deciding he can be trusted, nuzzles into his still outstretched hand. Harry refrains from giggling with fondness and smiles down at the little wonder. He'd never thought he'd been the kind to want a dragon of his own but he felt his heart change in seconds of observing this fragile creature.

 

He murmured words of comfort as he pet the baby's head getting it comfortable with his touch. He'd have to pick it up he figured but only after it was completely comfortable with him.

 

It's as he was about to gather his new friend into his arms that he heard it. The screaming of a hoarse voice outside his cave overpowering the sound of the pounding rain outside. He was still trying to make out what the boy seemed to be yelling when suddenly a figure stood at the opening of his cave.

 

“Augustus?!” The boys scream bounced off the walls of the cave causing Harry to wince as the boy ran right up to him with a frazzled look. He was soaking wet and his eyes were red rimmed with tears. He was out of breath and his voice was obviously strained from yelling. The boy fell to his knees right in front of Harry but something about his sudden movements made Harry cradle the dragon closer to him, worried what this stranger would do next.

 

At that the boy looked up at Harry, his worried look turning into confusion quickly. Harry’s jaw dropped slightly in shock. The boy was beautiful. Big blue eyes combined with sharp cheekbones and soft hair. “Who're you?” The boy asks but is immediately distracted by the dragons whine. “Oh love, I'm so sorry.” He whispers softly at the creature. He reaches out to the baby then seems to remember Harry's presence again and looks up at him.

 

“'m Harry” He manages to mutter out trying to reel in his attraction. “This is uh, my cave.” He gestures to the space around them vaguely.

 

“You live in a cave?” The boy asks with furrowed brows. “Nevermind.” He shakes his head. “Just, can you hand him over.” He says holding his arms out a bit impatiently for the dragon.

 

“Is he yours?” Harry wonders, still eyeing the unfairly attractive boy warily. Surely no one this attractive can be trusted.

 

At that Louis scoffs. “Mine? He's not a goddamn possession. He's my friend. Now give him over.” He demands more aggressively. Harry a mixture of warmth and guilt immediately. Of course this golden, perfect boy with endless eyelashes refers to dragons as friends rather than pets.

 

Harry doesn't know if attractive boys can fry brains or something but for some reason he just keeps talking instead of handing the boy the wounded dragon. “I don't live in a cave.”

 

The boy looks at him like he wants to punch him and Harry supposes that's fair. “I live in a village nearby though. We could take him there to heal.” He reasons with what he's sure is an illusion of Harry's sleep deprived and slightly horny brain. “We should probably wait until the storm clears though.” He continues.

 

The boy gives him a glare but huffs a breath and sits from his crouching position. “That's probably best.” He mutters. Then he gently lifts the dragon, Augustus apparently, from Harry's hold and cuddles him close. “I'm so sorry baby.” He coos as the dragon curls up on his chest.

 

Harry's eyes glaze over as he imagines the boy cooing to a baby with curls and blue eyes. He's brought back to earth by the boy’s voice again. “I'm Louis by the way.” He says softly looking over at Harry. “Sorry for the…” he gestures at himself, as if his godlike appearance is something to apologise for. “Been looking for him all evening, 'm a bit of a mess meself.”

 

Harry smiles at him softly but says nothing afraid he'd do something stupid like immediately professing his love.

 

After a bit Louis speaks up again. “You don't mind if I sing to him a bit?” He asks scratching his neck awkwardly. “It helps put him to sleep.” He explains avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry feels himself flood with warmth at the thought of the beautiful boy singing to dragons to help them sleep.

 

“Of course not, go ahead.” Harry whispers back.

 

He melts at the sound of Louis’ soft raspy voice filling the cave accompanied by the rain outside. He wants to join in but he doesn't know the words so he sits and watches in an awed silence as Louis finishes. Then Louis plants a soft kiss on Augustus' forehead and Harry could cry from the sheer overwhelming urge to love this boy.

 

“You have a beautiful voice.” He whispers as Louis’ song ends. He watches in wonder as Louis ducks his head, his cheeks supporting a light blush.

 

“It's not much.” He whispers back. “But they seem to like it.” He says looking back at the dragon.

 

“They?” Harry asks as he processes Louis’ words.

 

“Yeah. Got a few of these lovelies.” He says still looking at the dragon with fond eyes. “I work at the sanctuary a few miles out. This little one got frightened by the sound of the thunder tonight, fled right out before I even had a chance to soothe him.” He looks up at Harry for a second. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

 

“Oh uh I didn't do much.” Harry replies now supporting a blush of his own. “He wandered in himself. Smart boy.”

 

Louis snorts. “Total idiot actually. Scared of the storm and then flew right into it. Gave me a heart attack. Gonna have gray hairs by thirty at this point.”

 

Harry hummed but wisely chose not to mention that Louis could probably rock any hair color.

 

So they sit and they talk as they watch the rain pelt onto the floor in their little cave by the ocean. And Harry tells Louis about his village. About his job as a florist. He tells him about Niall and his undying love for golf. Harry tells him about the time Niall upended half a dozen food crates running from a wasp. And they laugh and they smile.

 

And Louis tells Harry about the sanctuary and his best mate Liam. He tells Harry about his family and his “thousands of sisters”. Harry watches as Louis’ eyes shine when he recalls the first dragon he saw as a boy. Harry listens as he passionately rants about the marches he organizes with Liam against dragon hunting.

 

They sit and they chat until the rain peters out and the moon peeks from behind the clouds. The breeze carries in the scent of the ocean and the rain. And Harry has a longing to stay in this little cave with Louis and Augustus for the rest of his life.

 

Despite Harry's slightly pathetic wishes, they eventually do stand to go. Louis stretches before reaching down to the snoozing dragon and gathering him in his arms. Harry slowly leads him down the path back to his village avoiding the muddy puddles.

 

Harry takes Louis back to his flat hoping Niall's still working down at the pub tonight. He stops to say hi to a few vendors a few of them giving him knowing looks when they see Louis in tow but they don't say anything and Harry's eternally grateful. When he opens the door to his place he counts his blessings for Niall's absence.

 

He heads straight to the fireplace lighting it up watches as Louis bundles Augustus up in a few blankets and surrounds him with pillows. “We sort of spoil them at the sanctuary.” He explains when he sees Harry watching. “In the wild they'll sleep wherever but we find a blanket’s warmth makes them feel safe even if their mothers aren't around.”

 

Louis’ not a conventional dragon owner Harry's realized. He cares for them more than anything Harry's cared for in his own life. It makes his heart ache with an unknown feeling.

 

He's just realized Louis’ still in his soaked clothes from his wild search in the rain so he brings him some track pants and a soft emerald sweater of his own. Louis accepts the clothes with a soft thanks as Harry guides him to the bathroom.

 

While he's in there Harry makes them both hot chocolate and lounges on his couch. He can hear the puffs of breaths of the dragon by his side. He looks over at the creature once more admiring its beauty. The bounce of firelight off the dragon enhances the glimmering scales.

 

“He's gorgeous isn't he.” Louis murmurs from the doorway. Harry smiles at him as he comes to sit next to him on the couch.

 

“Yeah, beautiful.”  Harry hands him his mug of hot chocolate and exchanges it for Louis’ wet clothes standing to throw them in the dryer. Louis watches him potter about before clearing his throat.

 

“He'll have to adjust to the battered wing. Shift his weight so he doesn't hurt himself. Just a baby so it shouldn't be too hard to adapt.”

 

“There's an apothecary downtown. I can try to get some ointment in the morning for the burn.” He doesn't know when they agreed Louis would stay overnight but Harry's not letting him go so easily.

 

“Yeah that may help. Promise we'll be out of your hair by tomorrow though.” Louis tries but Harry just shakes his head.

 

“Nonsense Lou, I don’t mind you staying for a bit.” Louis just smiles but says nothing.

 

They sit in silence for a bit listening to the fire crackle until Niall barges in through the door with a gusto Harry hoped he'd left behind in his teen years. “Hey caveman! How was- who're you?” He looks back and forth between Harry and Louis for a bit before waggling his eyebrows in Harry's direction with a smile that Harry wants to never see again in his life.

 

“Niall this is Louis. His dragon friend got injured.”

 

“His- is that some kind of euphemism?”

 

Louis barks a laugh out at that while Harry blushes intensely embarrassed enough for both of them.

 

“No Niall, I mean his actual dragon.” Harry says as he points to the bundle of blankets at the end of the couch. Niall peeks over curiously and a look of awe takes over his features.

 

“Shit. We've got like. A real dragon! In our flat! That's sick!” Niall begins to bombard Louis with questions but the latter is smiling so Harry figures he doesn't need saving. He watches them engage serenely before heading to the kitchen to start on some food.

 

Dinner's never a quiet event with Niall in the house and Louis just fuels his boisterous attitude all throughout. They laugh so much Harry worries Niall will choke on his food a few times but everyone's alive by the time it's over.

 

Niall recedes to his room afterwards and Harry insists Louis take his bed but Louis outright refuses. He even threatens to trudge back home in the dark of the night if Harry doesn't sleep in his own bed. Harry can't help but think he looks beautiful even when he's being the most stubborn tit in all of history. So he makes up the couch for Louis and wishes him a goodnight.

 

If Harry tosses and turns thinking of the beautiful boy on his couch all night no one has to know.

 

*

 

The next day Harry wakes up to some loud crashes and louder swearing. He jumps out of bed, grabs an umbrella by his door, and runs to the living room lofting it over his head.

 

His panic settles when he sees a ruffled Louis sitting up and watching as Augustus seems to be flying diagonally instead of straight crashing into the knick knacks on the fireplace and the lamp beside Louis’ head.

 

Louis turns when Augustus flies straight past him and finally sees Harry in all his pajama clad, umbrella wielding, glory. Then he lets out a giggle covering his mouth with his hand and his eyes scrunch up and Harry's fairly sure that's the most wonderful sound he's ever heard in his life. He wants to bottle it up, record it for a low day. He takes a moment to admire the sleep soft boy in front of him until he sees an injured dragon flying straight for his head and ducks with reflexes he didn't know he possessed.

 

“Ah good morning, Haz. Sorry bout him. He's a bit of a fighter. Won't let an injury keep him from flying, despite my wishes he would.” Louis directs the last part pointedly at Augustus but the dragon gives no signs of caring. Harry stubbornly ignores the way his stomach does backflips at the nickname.

 

Once Harry confirms he hasn't been beheaded by a loose dragon he gets back on his feet. And faces Louis. “'S alright. Not used to projectiles in my own home but I'll adjust.” He casually flings his umbrella weapon behind him.

 

“Probably won't need that apothecary visit though.” Louis observes as Augustus crash lands straight on to Harry's bunny slippers then proceeds to attack them like the mighty hunter he is. “The pain seems to be gone. Just an equilibrium problem now.”

 

Harry tries to get the dragon to stop chewing on the ears of his slippers as Louis totters about trying to fix the mess around the house.

 

“Oh and Niall left a bit ago. Said he was heading for the hens or something? Going to the ducks? I'm honestly not sure what he was talking about. I was half asleep.”

 

Harry takes a moment to be offended that Niall went to the duck pond without him until he remembers he's got a disabled dragon and a beautiful boy in his home without his interfering best friend. He can imagine Niall's waggling eyebrows in his mind and thinks about arranging him a bouquet.

 

“So…” Louis starts facing him and Harry feels his heart drop to his stomach. “I think we’re good to go home now.” His heart passes his stomach and sinks straight into the floor. He really doesn’t have a reason to keep Louis from going but he wishes he did.

 

“Right. I can drop you off. Niall left the keys to his truck.” He looks up hopefully. Louis to his relief just smiles and nods.

 

“That’d be aces, thanks.” He says gathering up his clothes from the clothes from the night before and slipping on his beaten vans. He then pries Augustus off the slippers with a lot of resistance. The dragon growls but Louis just laughs. “Nope. You’ve done enough damage mister, we’re going home.”

 

*

 

The drive back to the sanctuary consists of Louis and Harry singing along to the radio and Augustus whining loudly in Louis’ arms. Louis says it’s his way of singing along but Harry suspects it’s more of a complaint to being held down by Louis. Harry can’t even imagine trying to explain to an officer that his distracted driving was due to a flying baby dragon in the car so he’s grateful for Louis’ cage of arms.

 

As they get closer and closer to the sanctuary Harry notices a fence surrounding the land. He questions Louis about it considering the dragons could just fly over it. Louis laughs at the statement before answering.

 

“We’re not stupid, Harold. The fence isn’t to keep the dragons in, it’s to keep people out.” At Harry’s confused look Louis continues. “The dragons come and go as they please. It’s a sanctuary, not a prison. They come for food and comfort, even injuries sometimes, and if they want to leave they do. They’re such clever animals. They always know their way back home.” Harry looks over and sees the impassioned look Louis always sports when talking about the dragons. “It’s the little ones we gotta watch out for. They don’t know their way home just quite yet. Usually it’s not a worry. Their parents watch them constantly. They’re generally very nurturing. But accidents happen. Right, Auggie?” Louis looks down at the red and gold troublemaker with a smile. Augustus answers with a happy huff nuzzling back into Louis.

 

As they get closer and closer to the main building of the acres of land Harry starts to see them. There’s tons of them. All sizes and colors, flying, snoozing, and playing. Harry tries to gawk at them whilst still driving. He can hear Louis laughing at him but he can’t even find it in him to be embarrassed. They’re breathtaking. They lounge majestically and Harry can’t even imagine why anyone would ever want to hunt or hurt something so glorious.

 

As they finally park in front of the building Harry takes a glance up and can see a few shimmering dragons turning through the air seemingly racing each other and he can’t help letting his jaw drop at their speed. Louis’ giggles haven’t subsided when he asks if Harry if he’d like to come in and see some up close. Harry nods so vigorously he gets slight whiplash.

 

A brown eyed man who sort of resembles a buff teddy bear meets them at the door. He flashes Harry a smile and introduces himself as Liam before taking Augustus and scampering inside.

 

“He’s the on site medic.” Louis explains. “I’m more trained with tracking and comforting them.” He says walking further inside. “Anyway most of the big guys are out back if you wanna see.” He says holding the door open while Harry hurries to catch up with him. “They’re not exactly domesticated I’d say but they won’t hurt you. They’re gentle animals really. Despite the fire breathing and canines the size of your head.” Harry’s not sure if Louis’ trying to reassure him or scare him at this point.

 

As soon as they step outside a black dragon only slightly bigger than Harry bounds over to them. Harry jumps behind Louis but Louis hardly reacts. “Liam named this lovely lady here Toothless. I almost fired him when I found out.” Harry lets out a loud laugh as Toothless starts to fly above their heads, circling a bit before taking off to find company.

 

“Can you actually ride them?” He asks looking up in wonder.

 

Louis snorts. “Well sure you can if you don’t mind being bucked off or having your eardrums pop due to the pressure.” Harry takes the heavy sarcasm as a no.

 

“Anyway this one’s Atlas.” He points to silver and black scaled dragon drinking from a nearby river. “He’s my favorite but don’t tell the others.” Atlas raises his head at the sound of Louis’ voice and bounds over. Harry shrieks but he feels justified considering this dragon is ten times his size and running at them like an excited puppy. He braces for impact but it never comes.

 

When he opens his eyes he sees Atlas sitting calmly in front of them. Harry can't help but think if he was a dog his tail would be wagging right now.

 

Louis sits down and Atlas immediately places his head on Louis’ lap. Harry sort of wishes he was a dragon so he could put his head there as well.

 

Harry chooses to walk around and admire the diverse creatures. He slowly approaches a pure gold scaled dragon whom appears to be watching some babies flying above.

 

“That beauty,” Louis calls over. “Is Luna. She's actually Augustus’ mother. You'll get to see them reunite once Liam finishes his check up.”

 

Harry looks back at Louis and sees that he's attracted a crowd of dragons, multicolored scales glistening in the sunlight, wings folded up and eyes attentive. All wanting for his attention and he can relate to the feeling. He watches fondly as Louis talks to them animatedly waving his hands around and embellishing his voice.

Not pets but friends.

 

Harry thinks he can't be blamed if he looks at Louis more than the dragons. The boy looks so comfortable and stunning sitting is Harry's emerald sweater surrounded by the most wondrous animals. He belongs here Harry thinks. Amongst these beautiful and powerful creatures. They gravitate towards him and he ensures to not neglect even one.

 

By the time lunchtime rolls around Harry's managed to croon a few babies to sleep and Louis’ picked up a game of footie with the smaller dragons. It consists more of him kicking the ball and the little ones attacking it with their teeth but Louis seems enthusiastic all the same with calls of 'excellent predatory skills Regulus’ and ‘thank you for burning the ball Newt.’ The dragons yip happily despite his snark.

 

“You wanna stay for lunch, Harold?” Louis approaches him with an eager smile.

 

Before Harry can respond Liam groans from a nearby lounge chair. “Just invite him to stay forever Lou. You've been ogling him all morning.” Louis immediately flushes at the comment and Harry can't help his giddy smile. “I can't watch this soppy flirting anymore. I'd rather die, honestly.” Liam grumps a bit more until he stands and marches away.

 

“That can be arranged!” Louis screams at his retreating figure. Liam just holds up an obscene gesture in response.

 

“He's a bit dramatic isn't he.” Harry says in amusement.

 

Louis scowl changes into a soft smile as he turns to look at Harry. “He's the absolute worst. So? Lunch?”

 

At Harry's nod Louis’ face breaks into a smile rivaling the sun.

 

*

 

Harry's send off consists of a smile and wave from Liam and a pout from Louis. The boy tried endlessly to convince Harry to stay overnight offering his bed and when that failed he offered up one of the summer camp cabins as lodging. Harry was adamant in his refusal as much as he'd love to spend forever in this dragon paradise with the ethereal boy he had to get back to the real world. Back to his tiny flat with his overbearing roommate and his lovely little flower shop.

 

The drive back was a quiet one. Harry felt the emptiness in the passenger seat reverberate within him. When he arrived at his flat he face planted into his bed with a groan and drifted off to thoughts of fluttering wings and breaths of fire.

 

*

 

The next day was slow. Harry had one couple appointed for wedding arrangements and the rest of the morning free. He spends it spritzing water and talking to his little flower friends.

 

He's telling the petunias about Augustus when the door chimes with a customer. He Huns out a greeting as he finishes primping the flowers before turning and meeting bubbly blue eyes.

 

“Louis!” And really Harry just saw him yesterday and he shouldn't be this excited. “What're you doing here?”

 

“Hello again, Harold. I'm here for a bouquet of course.” He says swiftly sitting in front of Harry's little corner desk.

 

“A bouquet?” Harry's brows furrow a bit. That's...not what he was expecting. He tries to ignore the small flurry of disappointment. He moves towards the violets ready to spritz in an effort to appear casual. “Alright, what for.”

 

“For...uhm for Liam!” Harry pauses his spritzing. He assesses Louis for a minute watching the boy fidget a bit under his gaze. Harry watches in amusement as Louis avoids his eyes.

 

“Right. Why exactly?” He dares to ask wondering how prepared Louis is for his line of questioning.

 

“Can't a guy just get his mate some flowers without needing any particular reason?” At Harry's deadpan Louis digs himself deeper with dramatics. “I’m just that kinda guy you know. Continuously showing my affection for those around me.”

 

Harry has to restrain a smile when he dares to ask Louis’ budget for said bouquet and almost laughs when Louis’ smile falters.

 

“I...didn't bring my wallet.” He murmurs quietly.

 

Harry finally let's out an incredulous laugh at that. “Well as much as I appreciate Liam I'm afraid I have to make a living. Now is that all or do you have another hardly believable excuse?”

 

Louis huffs indignantly. “I tried my best that's what counts right?”

 

Harry smiles fondly at him for a moment. “Wanna come back for some tea?” He says gesturing to his office. Louis gives up his faux offended expression to grant Harry a magical smile.

 

*

 

Before Louis leaves that morning Harry hands him a single blooming snowdrop. He watches as Louis tucks it behind his ear and bounces out of the shop with a fluttering wave.

 

The next few days Louis visits consistently. And each day he leaves with a new flower: a lilac, a crocus, a carnation, and an aster.

 

By the sixth day Harry doesn't hesitate to tuck a small daisy behind the boy's ear before waving him away.

 

“At this rate Haz I'll have to start paying you,” He says at the doorway a glimmer in his eye.

 

Harry wonders as he walks away, how long it'll take him to notice.

 

*

 

It takes him another week. A week of gardenias, daffodils, primroses, tulips, violets, bellflowers, and acacias. Harry's almost desperate by the time the week is over. He's running out of flowers, he thinks. Just as he's considering giving up completely and handing the boy a literal red rose Louis bursts into his quaint shop with a determined look on his face and 13 wilting flowers clutched in his hand.

 

Harry feels his heart stutter at the sight and his stomach churns in anticipation. It's now or never, he thinks. Hopefully now.

 

“Harry!” Louis bellows into the empty shop and Harry jumps back in his seat at the sound. “I looked them up.” He continues to say desperately as he approaches the boy.

 

“Okay.” Harry says breathlessly hoping the pleading look in the others eye means what he wants it to. “Took you long enough.”

 

At that Louis breaks into a grin. “Thought you could get past detective Tommo. Thought you were subtle huh?”

 

“Oh no, to the contrary I thought it'd take you at most four days you've excessively failed all my expectations.” Louis leans across the counter breath fanning Harry's cheeks. Harry could count all his lashes from this distance.

 

“Can I kiss you now or would you like to mock me some more?” Harry gives Louis a considering look pondering the offer. Harry takes in Louis’ incredibly unimpressed look before giggling and smashing their lips together.

 

It's a chaste kiss interrupted by smiles but filled with promise. Louis smells of flowers and singed clothes and Harry thinks at that moment he couldn't be happier.

 

He quickly reaches behind himself a grabs the biggest extravagant rose he owns and hands it to his dragon boy. “Just in case you didn't get the message.” He whispers.

 

Louis shuts him up with another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love it? Was it disgustingly fluffy? Lemme know!


End file.
